1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic apparatus such as a liquid crystal device, an electro-optic apparatus mounting case for mounting the electro-optic apparatus, and electronic equipment such as a liquid crystal projector provided with the electro-optic apparatus and, more specifically, to a technological field relating to a heat radiating member for radiating heat of an integrated circuit provided on a flexible substrate used for the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
When the electro-optic apparatus of this type is used as a light valve in electric equipment such as a liquid crystal projector, for example, a strong light source beam from a light source enters an electro-optic panel such as a liquid crystal panel which performs an electro-optical operation such as a display operation in a pixel area of the electro-optic apparatus, for example. Accordingly, the electro-optic panel is likely to rise in temperature, which lowers a performance of the electro-optic panel. Therefore, in order to improve a heat-radiating property of the electro-optic panel, for example, technologies to employ a metal case for storing the electro-optic panel and form a fin on a surface of the case, or to improve coefficient of thermal conductivity by filling adhesive agent into all the clearances formed between the electro-optic panel and the case are proposed (see JP-A-2003-15104, JP-A-2002-366046).
On the other hand, a technology to provide at least part of a drive circuit for controllably driving the electro-optic panel outside the electro-optic panel as an integrated circuit chip, and connect the electro-optic panel and the integrated circuit chip using a flexible substrate for the purpose of downsizing of the electro-optic panel or widening of the pixel area with respect to the size of the electro-optic panel is also proposed by the applicant of the present application (see JP-A-2004-252331).
However, in the integrated circuit chip described above, power consumption increases in association with improvement of the throughput, and calorific power due to this operation increases. Therefore, there arises a technological problem such that the electro-optic apparatus is likely to be subjected to thermal runaway or thermal rupture due to the heat generated by the integrated circuit chip. In contrast, according to the technology described in JP-A-2003-15104 and JP-A-2002-366046, there is a technological problem such that it is not suitable at least for heat radiation of the integrated circuit chip.